


Innovation In Motion

by Sharkie02



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: I know the Gods already have a ton of decorative names but what if I gave them more, M/M, Mature Rating For Body Horror, Planned to be Multichaptered but every chapter can be read as a stand alone, Samot being a fresh off the press God and sort of hating it, Samot is a wolf-man, Samothes just, Set prior to Marielda, working in a forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkie02/pseuds/Sharkie02
Summary: Godhood still fresh and viscous Samote follows the sense of Samothes to offer his help to the God of Innovation, in an attempt to tie himself down to Hieron as a real God with a purpose and not just a stray. He hopes that things will go his way, but they might not.(A likely to be Multichaptered SamSam Fic)
Relationships: Samot/Samothes (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Innovation In Motion

**Author's Note:**

> I do annoyingly give the Gods more names (I don't think Severea has any?) so for the first chapter Samot is refered to as 'Man Recognised', if there are more chapters with more names in them I'll stick them at the top like this so you know what the fuck I'm talking about.  
> Body Horror - It's minor but Samot transforms from Wolf to Human in an unnatural way, the paragraph is short, if you want to skip it stop reading at 'He didn’t change back naturally though, no.' and continue reading at 'He had power, he was capable of things, he could be dangerous. But he was there to help Samothes, might have been what he was trying to say.'

Hieron in Samote’s truly honest opinion, had never been a soft or welcoming experience like some people believed, even less of one when he found himself scrambling through of its dense forests, one that he surprisingly had never ran through before. He pulled himself onwards using the branches in his way, reaching through the forest like this gave him cause to ponder how he actually had gotten there, but his memories from when he met Samol last to then were blurry and full of words that he felt like he had deliberately forgotten.

What he did remember was Samol, all music and questions, he gave him an offer and Samote had grabbed it without hesitation. Then he had woken up in a forest alone.

It tired him out greatly, he had gone from so little to so much in body and mind not terribly lone ago, a time so short in the grand scheme of things. The almost hour that it had taken him to actually people himself up with the support of a tree, was so fucking small in the magnificent scheme of things, and with the cause of his panic being the Godhood he had just been given he really started to feel the strain of feeling ‘like so little and so much.’ He really felt the strain of feeling.

Even worse was the pressure of clinging desperately onto what had been bestowed upon him by Hieron himself as well as the pieces Hieron had allowed him to keep, only to have to keep clinging onto it whilst coming out of a long stupor, lost in dark foliage that he had absolutely no recollection of.

Initially the environment he walked through didn’t seem so bad, it wasn’t like he couldn’t see where he was going or he was completely lost, as long as he went in one direction he knew he’d come out somewhere. He quietly hoped for a vineyard or an apple orchard but he tired not to get his hopes too high, things like that were Samol’s domain and with his unfortunate habit of wishing for things that seemed unattainable only for them to suddenly become attainable, he didn’t want to owe Samol any more than he already did. Whether he thought he was lucky or something was on his side he wasn’t entirely sure.

His mood soured though when the forest started to interact with him more forcefully, the further he walked the sharper the brambles had become, earning him a nasty gash that ran from thigh to hip along with other minor scrapes, the birds squawked louder and a headache emerged but he adamantly persisted.

The wolf pelt Samote kept with him over his shoulders and the hair that matched it kept getting caught on branches that had grown still enough not to have been noticed. He had started off with great resolve but the direction he went in was seemingly aimless, but while he didn’t know where he was going specifically but he knew he could feel some kind of pull, that the way he was going was right.  
He was a new God and he knew he had to do something to keep it just so.

A distant thrum of warmth seeped through him while the headache still racked his brain, all the while he kept shedding, while his fangs kept falling out then growing through again different each time, while he kept forgetting and remembering, putting names to ideas or feelings then loosing them again, feeling states of exhaustion and exhilaration and other things he had not previously had the capacity to be.

He was Samote, and he would be for many years after, but right then and there in the forest, a name was all he was completely certain of, he had to catch what he was firmly and keep it, at the same time as he tried to keep the right to be it. A task that even for a God was, so so tiring.

The scenery still didn’t help with his building irritation either, he hadn’t been dropped into this world ready for a nice wooded walk and even less ready to bear the title of something important to the world, it’s not like Samol had given him a list of dos and don’ts. Yes he was grateful, for the chance to bring something knew to Hieron and to be given something new in return, be that knowledge or time spent in enjoyment he didn’t mind and hoped for both with all his immortal soul, but he could only wish for all that stuck in a forest, if that's what he wanted then he had to get out of it first.

Divines aren’t often depicted as wondering but Samote did so anyway as he had so little else to do, he thought about the forest and how it seemed to go on forever, he considered his intentions and how he actually planned to go about them, but he continuously returned to the topic of his own abilities. He kept fretting, he thought that that might have been something he was allowed to keep from the in between of Shadow to God, the small period in which he was nothing but a body even more lost than he was then in the woods.

Maybe Samol gave him Godhood because he saw how lost only having a body had made him. Initially Samote accepted the idea but that concept soon annoyed him when he realised that Samol might have and might still pity him. Samote did not want to be pitied, for a long while he wanted to be feared, for a shorter while he wanted to be punished, but right then he just wanted respect and breathing room.

He shook his head violently which worsened his headache and marched on.

It made him frustrated the longer he walked to have to waltz through nothing but thorns and vines just to beg for the ability to do something. After a long while of traversing through the forest he had begun to actually get settled in his new self, as he focused upwards on the canopies over him. He watched the birds and animals flit between the trees, he felt the same thrum from before get stronger in his bones and he started to relax a little more, which gave him the chance to walk a little slower, his fur had stopped shedding and his teeth had finished growing.

Sure his ecru coloured robes and he himself were scratched up, and he might have what he assured himself was only cherry stains on his person but even with so much weighing him down he could see the light through the trees in front of him, that he believed led to a place different from what he had just trekked through, and anything was probably better than that. The sun on his skin grabbed at him through the canopies and felt warm enough that it spurred him on more to breach what was eventually obvious to be a tree line, it dared him to push forward and reach the open space.

He was glad of his patient and slow nature though, once he had actually reached the edge of the trees he realised how steep the top of hill he was on seemed to be, it went down, down, down all the way to, unsurprisingly, Samothes.

The idea solidified in his mind, the Boy-King Matured was there with a single purpose in mind with the soul intention of seeing it through. This is not to say his mind hadn’t strayed atop that hill as he got his plan together, Samote considered himself an honest man, when it was beneficial to him. But the man that lied directly before him was someone he would or could not lie about, his opinion was something undeniable and one that was completely in his remit.

From what Samote could see of Samothes, he was sat with his legs crossed on the verdant grass, sunlight bounced off his dark skin and made the brown and gold of his robes shimmer slightly, that alone was enough to impress Samote, but the other God’s obvious strength didn’t help the matter. He looked the part of the God of Innovation and it frustrated Samote slightly, Samote only knew so much and wanted to know more. What the Samote of then did know was that Samothes was beautiful, handsome, patient in his work, and to Samote specifically, something to learn about.

Though if you asked the Samote a hundred or so years from then, if you asked Samot what he thought Samothes looked like, well he still would consider himself an honest man and with the utter most confidence he’d tell you, that Samothes looked like a mountain range had a baby with a muffin.

But way in the past, Samote stepped forward out of the tree line to get a better look at the clearing below him, he shouldn’t have been surprised really as this was, he was sure, the thrum that he had followed once he had finally come to, but that was just a hunch.

Samote’s plan wasn’t completely thought out and was selfish in places, but he had done so much in opposition to the Divine and he wanted to amend that in some way, he wanted to help. The problem was that to help he had to learn and to learn he, well. Either he couldn’t learn at all or he could try and convince Samothes to let him learn, he wasn’t entirely sure how he would do that but that was Samote’s conviction.

A conviction he tried hard to stick by as he shuffled himself down the long steep hill as quietly as he could towards his goal, barefoot and still slightly shaken he let the stones and brambles cut him, he was determined, resolute.

Once he had finally gotten to the base of the hill he paused behind bushes to shake the debris off, then he changed. Willed himself into an altered shape, maybe to prove to himself that he still could or maybe because it was a part of his deceleration.

All the same his Canid body, still in some ways unsettlingly human, slunk forward towards the other God. Whom to Samote’s humour, as he edged ever closer, was whittling, whittling a wolf out of birch. If Samote didn’t already believe in miracles he would have been shocked enough to howl out and end up getting the King-God’s attention, but instead he focused forward and saw that Samothes who was still preoccupied with looking at the work in his lap had reached out for something, a small hammer to far away from his hand.

Samote moved forward with confidence and intention, picked up the hammer gently in his pointed people teeth and walked out to the front of Samothes, and then he changed for the second time, or the third, he wasn’t really sure at that point.

He didn’t change back naturally though, no.

His back legs straightened out sharply with a loud crack that people would later compare to a gunshot, his right claw became a sharp nailed hand, his left paw and arm sunk up and deep into his robs, a head rose out from the space between his right shoulder and his not-head and his wolf maw moved down to replace his old left hand, it still held tightly to the hammer, shaking slightly.  
He had power, he was capable of things, he could be dangerous. But he was there to help Samothes, might have been what he was trying to say.

After his elaborate performance Samothes finally looked up from his unfinished work unfazed, completely still with his legs crossed and asked up to Samote, “What is it that you want, Wolf?”  
Samote’s hackles raised slightly, Samothes had called him just ‘Wolf’ and it had felt like an insult, made Samote feel like the animal on the defensive, even so he continued playing nice. He placed his left hand, hammer included over his chest and smiled softly, he then offered the other man his hammer back and said, “I am here to help you, in anyway I may be able to.”

Samothes stared up at Samote and took the hammer back, the graze of his nails against Samote’s palm made the God of Books and Wine’s fur raise slightly but nothing more than that. He rolled its handle back and forth in his hand while he looked up at the man in front of him intently, with dark borwn eyes, waited then finally replied, “I work best alone, I know my own ideas and plans better than anyone else could.” He looked into Man Recognised's bright violet eyes and, Samote may not have noticed with his perceptive sight but he had faltered, “but you are new, and need a place to stay I presume, so you may stay with me as long as you are quiet.”

Samote began to talk back but inhaled sharply instead, Samothes gathered his items together one by one into a small leather bag and rose up to leave. He hadn’t waited even a second for Samote to respond, he walked towards the sun and left him behind in the sunny clearing.

Samote breathed deeply again, he weighed his options and fiddled with the fur of his wolf pelt, he rubbed the soft material under his thumb and forefinger.

It scared him, and Gods can be scared. After he had tumbled through the forest he had known that Samothes was his only way onward to something better than a spurned rebel God he had to be so careful with how he acted if he was to get anyway and not cross a line that he shouldn’t. He wanted freedom of what he was, but that was going to be difficult after all because what he was by all accounts, was wrong.

It took a moment longer but Samote soon tiredly followed after Samothes, he followed the familiar thrum.


End file.
